Cable television service providers, Internet service providers, cellular service providers and other primary providers of services may provide an infrastructure through which electronic data may be communicated between a source device and a destination device. These service providers may also provide supplemental services in addition to their data services, such as but not necessary limited to television programming, media streaming, video-on-demand (VOD), gaming, etc. As more and more content, media and other information becomes available from different sources, some devices may rely upon the data service provider to provide the data transmissions while simultaneously relying upon a secondary source to provide supplemental services. One non-limiting aspect of the present invention contemplates a desirability of announcing to those subscribers the ability of the primary service provider to facilitate access to the same or related supplemental services, such as to draw the subscribers usage away from the secondary source and/or to offer improved performance or other benefits in exchange for the subscribers patronage of the primary service.